The Profound Bond
by WRATH77
Summary: A series of Destiel ficlets ranging from canon to AU. R
1. Blue

Dean loves Castiel's eyes.

They were a bright blue, an almost electric blue, almost like the sky. It made sense since Cas is an angel.

He knows in a way they aren't exactly Cas eyes, they are Jimmy's eyes, his vessels. But there was something else in those eyes.

There was infinity, wisdom and hundreds of experiences hat can only be connected to the angel.

His angel, his Cas.

Dean just smiled as he stared at Castiel, seeing he angel smiling at him, his blue eyes glittering.

Yeah, his angel.

AN: Here is my new Supernatural series, The Profound Bond, points for being a cliché title. Its a series of one-shots, some will be AU. Here is a just a little ficlet of Dean loving Castiels eyes. Well, we always liked ole blue eyes.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	2. Addicted

Castiel never saw the bid deal about sex.

Yes, he knew it's needed to reproduce and yes, he heard it was pleasurable, but other than that, he didn't see what was so great.

When Dean and him (finally) got together, Dean grinned at him and says he can't wait to show him the benefits of sex, which Castiel just frowned at.

Now, he understands.

It was more than pleasurable, it was mind-blowing. All of his senses went haywire, it's no wonder humanity is so addicted to it.

Like he is.

He could never get enough of what Dean gives him and they do it everywhere. In hotel rooms, the impala, outside, restroom stalls, the floor and his bedroom.

One such situation like now; they were sharing a motel room with Sam and he and Dean were having sex in the bathroom. Dean was shirtless and his fly opened as he pounded Castiel from behind; the angel was bend over the sink, gripping the white porcelain as he only were his white shirt and tie. They muffled their moans as they looked at each other in the mirror, seeing the debauched looks on their faces. Castiel then came with a shudder, his come hitting the wall. Dean himself then came inside him with a sigh. They slumped to the floor, sharing sloppy kisses.

"Fuck…I can't get enough of you." Dean breathed out.

"Nor I of you." Castiel whispered as they held each other in post-coital bliss.

AN: Woot, a smut story, with Cas feeling sex with Dean, THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!

I just got the image of them doing it in a bathroom and this popped out.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	3. Love will Make us Fall

Dean wandered about the kitchen as he started to cook dinner, his own mind wandering.

Two months since the angels fell, two months since Castiel arrived at the bunker, human. Two months since Castiel cried for three full days for what happened.

Sam was healing slowly, but surely. Kevin was poring over the tablets to see if he missed anything. Charlie moved in to help out with the technical stuff. He then saw Castiel walk in, eating a apple.

"Cas, dinner is almost done. You shouldn't be eating anything."

"I was hungry." Castiel said, making Dean roll his eyes. They suddenly heard a cry and Kevin came running in, grinning widely.

"I got it! I got why they had to use Cas grace."

Deans eyes widened and called out for Charlie and Sam. When everyone was settled, Kevin started to talk.

"I realized that the first two ingredients have something in common, humans and love."

At their confused expressions, he continued.

""First, it's the heart of a nephlim, which is a union between a human and an angel in love." He said, "Then, there is the bow of a cherub, which makes people fall in love."

"So naturally, the third ingredient also has to do with love." Sam said.

"Right." Kevin said, "So, I finally got it. It's the grace of an angel in love with a human."

There was a pregnant silence after that, with everyone digesting the information. Castile then quickly got up and left the room, everyone hearing his door close.

"In love with a human, huh?" Dean said, "I wonder who it is."

There was a loud sigh as three pairs of eyes bore into Dean.

"It's you, you dumbass." Sam said.

Dean blinked at them.

"What?"

"Dean, it's so obvious you two are in love with each other." Charlie said, "Everyone can see it."

"Not to mention the intense eye sex." Kevin quipped.

Dean just stared at them dumbly, processing everything they said.

"You do love Cas, don't you Dean?" Sam asked.

That's when Dean stood up and walked out of the door, hundreds of thoughts ricocheting around his brain as he walked to Castiel's room.

Did he love Cas?

Cas was a man, technically he was genderless celestial intent in a male vessel.

Cas was also an angel, a billion year old being that has seen a lot.

But this was Cas, the angel who got him out of hell, the angel that rebelled heaven for him, the angel that always came when he called, who constantly tries to redeem himself to him. The same who he searched for almost a year in purgatory. The angel who has both healed and hurt him.

The angel who fell because of him.

He gulped as he got to Castiel's door and knocked.

"Cas?" he asked, not waiting for an answer and opening his door. He saw Castiel sitting on the bed, with his head bowed. Dean closed the door behind him and dragged a chair over, sitting across Castiel.

"Talk to me."

Castiel let out a watery chuckled and look at Dean with wet eyes and a grimace.

"I didn't mean to."Castiel said, "I didn't mean to love you so much."

Dean's chest wrench at Castiel's statement and slowly took Castiel's hands in his own."

"I know." Dean said softly, "Neither did I."

Castiel looked up in surprise, his blue eyes wide.

"But I do."

Castiel looked over his face and saw only truth; he then let out a sob. Dean leaned forward and touched their foreheads together, still holding the ex-angels hands.

The road will be long and rocky ahead, but they can do it, they can fix this.

They can and they will.

AN: This chapter is based on a headcanon in tumblr that Cas grace was used as the last ingredient in the spell because he was in love with Dean. I don't care what anybody says, I believe it.

Sorry if it seems cheesy to you guys, but I like romantic stuff and yes, Dean is being a bonehead here. That's how it is with intense feeling, you are slow in the upkeep.

I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!


	4. Similarities

Dean laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling as his thoughts went around his head. His arm felt a little off from the burn of the mark.

The mark of Cain.

Cain wasn't kidding when he said they were kindred spirits.

The both sold their souls for their younger brother.

They both did some shitty things in hell.

They both fell in love with someone who they felt they didn't deserve, someone who saw what they were and loved them unconditionally.

With Cain, it was Collete.

With Dean, it was Castiel.

Castiel who saved him, sacrifice for him, who forgave him for what he did and what he was, who he always told Dean he was worth saving.

Dean sighs and looks at the mark on his arm.

He wonder if Cas could save him from this.

AN: Nobody can tell me that Dean and Cain are not alike, including the Collete storyline. A lot of people on tumblr have made gifsets on the comparisons, including with Collete and Castiel. I hope the writers really flesh it out soon.

I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!


	5. Always Together

Sam was fighting a demon when he saw it. A bright white light from across the courtyard, it was almost blinding. It would have sent the demon scurrying if Sam hasn't cut its head off. It can only mean one thing.

An angel has died.

And the only angel around was Castiel.

Sam ran, hoping Castiel wasn't dead, hoping his best friend wasn't dead. Hoping for Dean's sake that the angel wasn't dead, knowing it would tear him apart to see his love dead.

When he finally got there, he saw a body lying there, wearing a brown trench-coat. A lump formed in his throat as his eyes burned with tears. As he walked forward, he noticed there was another body next to Castiel's, wearing a familiar green jacket.

"No...No…no." Sam whispered, as he ran closer.

"No, no!" Sam screamed as hell to his knees.

Dean's body laid next to Castiels, in a pool surrounded by the ashes of wings. Sam sobbed as he got to his feet, taking in the scene.

Deans head was on the angels chest, tucked under Castiel's chin while their fingers were interlocked.

One final embrace.

Sal let out a small smile as he looked at the two people he loved most in the world. He kinda knew this would happen, that neither of them were going to outlive the other.

The will always be together.

AN: Nice, I just made myself sad.

This is based on the awesome art by jasric who drew this awesome pic , art/Carry-On-My-Wayward-Son-362105549, I just had to write a ficlet based on that pic. Sorry for the feels.

I don't own SPN! Comments are loved!


	6. Angelic Love

Dean didn't think this was such a good idea, but at the moment he didn't care.

Dean and Castiel were having sex in a field, not a motel in sight. Castiel put down his trench coat to lay on because Dean commented he didn't want grass stains on his ass.

Dean smiled at the sight of Castiel riding him, biting his lip as he kept hitting that spot. The moment was perfect, but Dean wanted something else.

"Show me your wings, Cas."

Castiel stopped as he looked at Dean in surprise.

"W-What?"

"Show me your wings, Cas." Dean repeated.

"But Dean, I could hurt you."

"Its ok, Cas. Just a peek."

Castiel still looked skeptical but he sighed and unfurled his wings. Dean looked at them in awe, the midnight black feathers showing off in the moonlight.

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean whispered, "You're beautiful."

Dean grinned as Castiel blushed, then thrusting upward, getting out a cry from Castiel. Castiel smiled back as he started moving faster in Dean's lap, his hands leveraging on Deans chest. His wings fluttered and kept closing in and out.

Dean gasped at the display, his hands going on the angel's hips. He then looked in surprise and Castiels eyes started to glow.

"Cas, you're beautiful." Dean whispered, "So beautiful."

When Castiel orgasm, it's an image Dean would always remember.

Castiel throws back and yells out Dean's name, his eyes glowing brighter and his wings expanding to their full length.

He is so beautiful.

Dean is only dimly aware of his own orgasm as Castiel collapses on his chest. His wings disappear behind his back as the angel breathed heavily. Dean smiled as he rubbed his back.

"Damn Cas, that was awesome."

The only response he got was a giggle from Cas.

AN: Woo, this was hot to write.

I wanted to write something smutty with Castiels glowing eyes and wings. So, this popped out. The last scene I got from a still from the movie Splice, when that genetic experiment thing has her wings out. I don't recommend the film.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	7. Pacific Rim AU-Drift Compatible

Dean was woken up by the alarm blaring through the compound. That could only mean one thing.

A kaiju attack.

"Dean." A voice calling out from the other side of his door. "Hurry up, you gotta go!"

"Keep your pants on, Sammy." Dean groused as he got up and quickly dressed. He then looked at the photographs on the wall, seeing him and Sam smiling at the camera.

Has it already been a year?

A year since him and Sam went on that mission that changed everything.

Dan and Sam Winchester were rangers, the best under Commander Henrickson. The bond between the brothers made them drift compatible; the strongest in their unit. Their jaeger, Impala Rouge, worked the best with them.

It was a simple mission, kill the kaiju that was in the ocean. Unfortunately, the kaiju was smart and it figured out the hull was the weak spot. Its claws smashed Sam's side, knocking out the younger Winchester. Dean managed to kill the kaiju and somehow through everything, even managed to bring the jaeger back to their headquarters. Dean's worst fears was that his brother was dead and there was not a thing he could do.

Turned out Sam wasn't dead, he was only paralyzed from the waist down.

Dean remembered he yelled at the doctors, screaming at them to fix him, but all they said was that there was too much damage. Henrickson, with his well-known "tact", then asked if there was someone who could replace Sam.

Dean just snarled at him, but it was Sam (who was entirely calm throughout the situation) who said the name.

Castiel.

Castiel Novak was the Winchesters best friend. Their mother took him in after his parents, his twin Jimmy and younger sister Anna got killed during a kaiju attack. They had been inseparable ever since, especially Dean and Castiel. Hell, they were practically dating now.

Dean vehemently said no, that Cas had no training and there was no way that they could be compatible. That last art was a big, fat lie, for there was only one other person that had a deeper bond with Dean and that was Castiel, even more then Sam.

Desptie Dean's protest, Henrickson had Castiel put through the training, which he passed with flying colors. Then came for the cerebral handshake, to see if they were drift compatible. When Dean felt the jolt, his eyes widened.

The bond was ten times stronger.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when he got out of the room, seeing Sam giving him his bitchface.

"It's about time." He said, his hands going to the wheels of his chair and wheeling to Dean, "Cas is waiting for you."

Dean chuckled to himself, long over his brother at the same time. He glad that Sam did so well with the physical therapy; now he has a lot of upper body strength and can still defend himself if he needs to.

"So, how was your date with Jess?" Dean asked, seeing Sam blush.

After the mission, Sam now worked in the biology lab with Jessica Moore, a cute blonde scientists. They hit it off really quickly. They also work with Charlie Bradbury, another biologist that was really interested in the Kaijus, almost to the point of nearly squealing whenever she gets another specimen.

"It went great." Sam said, grinning at this brother.

"Right, see you later, Sammy."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean laughed as he got to the tech area, seeing Garth and Kevin preparing his suit. Garth was an ok guy, if a little weird. Kevin is a freakin genius when it came to the jaeger tech.

"Hey, Dean, got your suit ready."

"Thanks, Garth."

After he suit up, he entered Impala and saw a frowning Castiel.

"Hey, babe."

"You're late."

"Sorry." Dean said as he got to his spot and put on his helmet.

"Ready for cerebral handshake," he heard Kevin said.

He grin at Castiel, who smiled back.

"See you in the drift, angel." Dean said. Hen the felt the jolt and rush, going to the one place that would always make sense.

AN: A pacific Rim AU! This was my favorite to write.

I have seen some SPN/pacific Rim crossovers and they have use the plot where Sam gets killed and I wanted to get away from that. So, I just put he got badly hurt and is now in a wheelchair.

Forgive me for the cliché name of the jaeger, I couldn't think of anything else.

When I saw Newt, I immediately thought of Charlie and I could just see her squealing over Kaiju specimens.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN or Pacific Rim!


End file.
